


The Purrfect Scene

by americanhoney913



Series: The Bull and the Huckleberry [5]
Category: Ever After High, Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day of Maya Hatter's first kiss, but the young narrator is having a bit of trouble from Missy, the daughter of the Cheshire Cat and a natural trickster. Will the narrator ever get the story done? Will Maya ever get her first kiss with Lucas Charming?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Purrfect Scene

**Author's Note:**

> NARRATOR [voiceover that sounds like Zay]— a male voice that sometimes interrupts to tell the story
> 
> MISSY— daughter of the Cheshire Cat
> 
> MAYA— daughter of the Mad Hatter
> 
> LUCAS—son of Prince Charming

 

NARRATOR: Today’s the day! Mom and Dad are away, so I get to narrate all by myself!

( _Sitting inside a gazebo just off of school grounds is a girl with a mini ¾ gallon hat headband. She is drawing in a sketch book, completely unaware of the narrator, with a steaming cup of tea next to her. On a tree in the shade is a girl with cat ears and a twitching tail._ )

I can’t believe this is happening!

MISSY: Well, all of your excitement is keeping me from very important things. ( _tail lashing_ ) Mainly, a cat nap!

NARRATOR: Sorry, Missy. I’m just so excited to show my parents that I can read the story right.

MISSY: Could you maybe go be excited somewhere else?

NARRATOR: _(ignoring MISSY)_ There goes Lucas Charming. He's meeting Maya Hatter as a favor for Rowan Woods, the puppet master of Yearbook, to get a list of who's in the Tea Club. It's also the day of Maya’ first kiss!

MISSY: Except, it's never gonna happen. Those two are way too deep in the friendzone!

NARRATOR: Now don’t be such a silly kitty, let's just see what happens.

( _MISSY disappears with a giggle, the only thing left her smile before it disappears. LUCAS, a tall blonde boy, approaches the gazebo. MAYA smiles up at him before he can sneak up on her, jumping up to greet him._ )

MAYA: Feathers and friends, together alone.

LUCAS: Holy Grimm, Maya, you scared me! And you know I don’t speak Riddlish.

MAYA: Well, you should learn it. Riddlish sure comes in handy in Wonderland.

LUCAS: We’re not in Wonderland at the moment, Maya. _(shakes head)_ And I didn’t come here to hear you speak in riddles.

MAYA: But it’s so much fun! ( _pulls out another cup of tea and a teapot from her hat_ ) Tea?

LUCAS: No thanks, Maya. ( _takes out a notebook_ ) So, Rowan sent me to see if you can tell me all of the members of the Tea Club.

MAYA: Oh, that puppet is always nosing into everyone’s business. ( _giggles_ ) Well, if you’re looking for the Tea Club, here I am. ( _she waves_ ) As you can see, we’re light on members. ( _offers him the tea cup again_ ) Wanna join?

LUCAS: I’m not much of a tea drinker.

MAYA: Now you’ve hurt the tea’s feelings. ( _strokes the side of the teapot as she shouts at LUCAS_ ) Even a Charming like yourself should know that tea is very sensitive. I mean, you can’t just go around insulting things! ( _getting closer with every sentence_ )

LUCAS: ( _blushes_ ) You’re mad, Maya. ( _leans in_ )

MAYA: ( _also leaning in_ ) We’re all mad here, Lucas.

( _MISSY meows in one of the tree branches near the gazebo, startling the two lovebirds. They blush and step away from each other.)_

MISSY: _(giggling)_ Ooh, sorry! I thought I saw a jabberwocky! _(shrugs)_ Oh, well.

 NARRATOR: Missy, don't ruin the moment! In fact, let's just go back a few pages.

MISSY: Hey, you can't do that! That’s against the—

_(Everything begins to flow backwards as the scene rewinds. Even MISSY goes backwards.)_

NARRATOR: I just did. _(clears throat)_  Lucas arrived at the gazebo.

 _(The scene plays again, LUCAS approaching MAYA. She sees him before he can say anything and jumps up._ )

MAYA: Feathers and friends, together alone.

LUCAS: Holy hex, Maya, you scared me! And you know I don’t speak Riddlish.

MAYA: Well, you should learn it. Riddlish comes in handy in Wonderland.

LUCAS: We’re not in Wonderland at the moment, Maya. And I didn’t come here to hear you speak in riddles.

MAYA: But it’s so much fun! ( _pulls out another cup of tea and a teapot from her hat_ ) Tea?

LUCAS: No thanks, Maya. ( _takes out a notebook_ ) So, Rowan sent me to see if you can tell me all of the members of the Tea Club.

MAYA: Oh, that puppet is always nosing into everyone’s business. ( _giggles_ ) Well, if you’re looking for the club, here I am. ( _she waves_ ) As you can see, we’re light on members. ( _offers him the tea cup again_ ) Wanna join?

LUCAS: I’m not much of a tea drinker.

MAYA: Now you’ve hurt the tea’s feelings. ( _strokes the side of the teapot as she shouts at LUCAS_ ) Even a Charming like yourself should know that tea is very sensitive. I mean, you can’t just go around insulting things! ( _getting closer with every sentence_ )

LUCAS: ( _blushes_ ) You’re mad, Maya.

MAYA: Well, I am my father’s daughter. ( _MAYA steps away from him, giggling madly_ )

MISSY: ( _smugly_ ) See? Those two wouldn't lock lips if you pushed them at each other!

NARRATOR: Oh, good idea! _(MAYA walks away from the gazebo)_ Just then, it began to rain cats and dogs. ( _Thunder crashes and MAYA runs back to LUCAS, giggling the whole way_ ) Mostly cats. _(MISSY is clinging to the tree branch, claws digging deeply into the bark. Her ears are flattened down to her head and her dress is soaked.)_

MISSY: Not funny!

MAYA: _(sneezes)_ Excuse me, um-um, I better go. Before I catch a hot. _(she sweeps her tea things back into her hat and puts it on, running away and giggling at the same time)_

LUCAS: ( _watching in confusion_ ) But⎯

MISSY: _(looks up at the sky, mascara running down her cheeks)_ Told ya!

NARRATOR: Let's try this chapter once more, from the top.

_(The whole scene rewinds again)_

Lucas arrived at the gazebo.

MAYA: Feathers and friends, together alone.

LUCAS: Holy hex, Maya, you scared me! And you know I don’t speak Riddlish.

MAYA: Well, you should learn it. Riddlish comes in handy in Wonderland.

LUCAS: We’re not in Wonderland at the moment, Maya. And I didn’t come here to hear you speak in riddles.

MAYA: But it’s so much fun! ( _pulls out another cup of tea and a teapot from her hat_ ) Tea?

LUCAS: No thanks, Maya. ( _takes out a notebook_ ) So, Rowan sent me to see if you can tell me all of the members of the Tea Club.

MAYA: Oh, that puppet is always nosing into everyone’s business. ( _giggles_ ) Well, if you’re looking for the Tea Club, here I am. ( _she waves_ ) As you can see, we’re light on members. ( _offers him the tea cup again_ ) Wanna join?

LUCAS: I’m not much of a tea drinker.

MAYA: Now you’ve hurt the tea’s feelings. ( _strokes the side of the teapot as she shouts at LUCAS_ ) Even a Charming like yourself should know that tea is very sensitive. I mean, you can’t just go around insulting things! ( _getting closer with every sentence_ )

LUCAS: ( _blushes_ ) You’re mad, Maya. ( _leans in_ )

MAYA: ( _also leaning in_ ) We’re all mad here, Lucas. _(stands on tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. Steps back and holds out her hand)_ So, what do I win?

LUCAS: Uh… Well… Um… A date?

_(They walk off, MAYA giggling and LUCAS smiling with a light blush on his cheek.)_

MISSY: _(rolls eyes)_ I've seen better kisses on a love letter, or in fairytales, or, you know, anywhere else.

NARRATOR: When we let this story unfold naturally, it turned out just purrfectly.

MISSY: _(clawing at thin air)_ Hey, that's my line!

 


End file.
